Aftermath of The Battle Of Hogwarts
by santi27
Summary: Have you even wondered what happened to everyone after the battle ended? How did the react to all the death and violence they saw? Read this story to find out my version to how some of the characters reacted.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it. Crabbe is dead. He is gone for good. I've always considered Crabbe to be one of my best friends. Sure I might have looked up to Draco more, but when it came down to it, Draco wasn't my friend. In fact, we had nothing in common. It was Crabbe that had always been there for me.

Never again will we spend Christmas together. I will never get to play Quidditch with him again, and pulverize the other team. We will never bully anyone together again. Crabbe will never be there to help me when I need him. Most importantly, never again will we argue over who gets the last piece of cake or pie. Without him, I sort of feel all alone, but all the good times we had together will always last.

He is gone for good, and I can't help but feel it's my fault. If only I had spoken up and gotten Crabbe to leave Hogwarts while we still could, then he wouldn't be dead. If only we had gotten that stupid crown before Potter did, things would have turned out differently. If only I could have stopped him from performing that awful spell, Crabbe would have been alive, and things would have been different.

The battle is now over, and Saint Potter has won. What will I do with myself? For having fought against him, I am now an outcast. I am not only an outcast, but also friendless and all alone. Through all this gloom though, if I could just be forgiven and given a second chance, maybe things could change. I've seen what hate could do to people. I saw what it did to the death eaters, my family, and most importantly Crabbe. All hate leads to is death. I want to change. I don't want to end like Crabbe did. If only I was smart enough to know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

All I ever wanted was to be respected. Is it wrong to just want to be known as Neville Longbottom, and not the boy who exploded one too many cauldrons? I don't think so, but until now, I never thought this could happen.

The war is over, and the smoke is clear. So many people died while fighting. People like Collin, Fred, and poor professor Lupin. They all died before their time, and should still be alive.

But I think it's all been worth it. Voldemort is gone for good, and his horrible death eaters too. Now I know for sure that my parents didn't go insane for nothing. Now it wasn't all for nothing, and I'm glad for that.

The fighting also had one other major affect. Before the war, people always considered me weak, and useless. In one split second though, that all changed. When Harry asked me to kill the snake if he couldn't, I was confused. How could I, stupid cowardly, Neville, kill a snake? I knew it must have been important though.

As Voldemort came out of the forest with Hagrid carrying Harry's body. I was terrified. It was all up to me then. I wasn't sure what hit me, but all of a sudden, I was ready to defy what everyone thought of me. I didn't want to be Neville the failure anymore. With that, I stood up to Voldemort. When the burning sorting hat was placed on my head, I wasn't scared. I was proud, after all this would be a noble way to die. But I didn't die. When Gryffindor's sword fell out of the hat, I was shocked. I knew what that meant. It meant that I was a true Gryffindor, something even I doubted for a long time. And that's when I did it. I took the sword, and killed Voldemort's snake.

As I wondering through the school, trying to help clear the rubble, and help the injured, someone came up to me. It was Gran.

"Neville dear boy." She started.

I was curious as to what she would say. Gran was old, and not as strong as she used to be. I just wanted to know if she was alright. A fight like this must have been tuff on her.

"If you're parents could see you now, I know they would be proud." Gran continued.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was just too shocked to say anything.

"You truly are your father's son." Gran finished.

For the first time in my life, I was truly proud to be Neville Longbottom.


End file.
